The Meaning of The Word Moon
by MLPPP217
Summary: Word incorporate many things, but he didn't think she would change his perception of the meaning...


**Words From The Sky**

Moon shed a tear  
Moon give me fear  
Moon light my way  
Moon after day

Moon give me strength  
Moon has no length  
What I want to say,  
Is Moon after day

Moon is full  
Moon is dull  
Moon light my way  
Moon after day

Moon is my life  
Moon gave me a knife  
Moon slit my wrist  
Moon a wonderful bliss

What I want to say  
Moon after day!

I repeated these words in my mind time and time again, until they lost their meaning and I had to rethink about them once more. I worshipped the words, I bathed my mind in them, I lost myself in them until they were all I could think of at all.

They were my light whenever it was dark, the thing that got me through solitude and depression when all was gone. There were others, more words as they are called but they were common and boring and soon they had been all but forgotten in my mind, just there for reference... but as for the Moon, the word as I spoke it, the concept I thought during the sunrise and the image that danced above the night sky was nothing compared to what I knew was out there.

The moon in the sky was just the image and the word just a description of the image but as for the soul ahhh... now that was something extra special.

For although the night was as beautiful as the moon and I appreciated viewing their spectacular stars and constellations I could never be content and for this I thought myself as greedy and selfish. Not that I could seek the soul of the moon for myself anyway being here forever and all.

Trapped... Forgotten perhaps? Or just left to die I don't remember. I hear only silence however, just the leaves rustling on the one and only tree on the pathetic piece of land gifted to me. The almost uninhabited piece of land is almost half a mile long with only a tree, some bushes, grass, caves and a small beach upon it's lands.

To many in reality it is a paradise to be admired, loved, cherished and kept secret. They would love to live here in peace for centuries upon centuries as well but this is lies.

I awoke on this island, still young and with no memory of whom or what I was, nothing at all just silence. I understood what things were but I could not say them. I knew how to do things but I could not do them... finally I knew how to live yet not live.

To you it might be perceived as confusing and unintelligible the way I'm describing most of my life to you but this is where it began, at least as far as I can remember so anyway.

For many years I was happy, the island had everything I could ever want and need. I had quietness and serenity through all seasons and weather. Through all days and... Nights. Indeed just understanding that I was alive was enough and so for many hundreds of years silence reigned.

That was before it became deafening the silence was screaming at me loudly, it hated me it wanted rid of me it was sickened by me and I in turn was sickened by the silence as it went on and on day after day, night after night.

That was when I first tried to kill myself. Although the idea of what I was doing and the word furthermore unknown to me I was by some form of instinct... memory perhaps driven to do it. I flung myself over the side of a far cliff where I thought I would smash against the rocks and end the screaming silence that continued.

But no... My time was not upon me yet for the currents sucked my body under and into an underwater cave which had been unknown to me for the centuries in which I had been here for.

The glow of some rock like crystal lit my way and as I journeyed a short distance through the tunnels I found the words... they were so beautiful that I could hardly believe my eyes when I gazed upon the ancient patterns and drawings which dotted the walls of the caves. They were incredible I felt the Silence retreat as I gazed and then I said the first word of my brand new life... Moon.

It was just beautiful, the world became vibrant as the word paired with the image began to unlock the meaning, except no completely as I was missing one ingredient. I scanned another word, a similar one this time, rock which opened up the meaning for I knew the spirit of the object the image and the word it was incredible. I spent about a week under those caves, not even bothering to find an exit point.

Tiredness and hunger meant nothing at this point as I basked in marvel at the words. The silence was now forgotten as I continued to read and learn and discover the meanings of objects, the essence which made life worth living to me now.

I could have died down their had the meaning have hunger not driven me to find a hole which led to a small hole under the tree which I enlarged after a short time.

So for years I learned new words and meanings, some words I had no idea about but knew I had heard them before, maybe in a past life? I didn't care, I sat and learned words. I also began to perceive emotions as well happiness, sadness, anger and others. Humour, jealousy and others were some I would not learn for a long time however.

I developed rhymes and riddles eventually remembering the Moon tale which had been the first word I had ever learned. I had remembered it though implying I had known it once which meant I was something more than a librarian in a cage of language.

However one day it all would change... the day I found out who I was.

For you see the cave had gone on forever I had thought, but it was a lie to myself. The final word was written with the picture of the sun and the moon, with the word underneath them. It filled an entire cave wall but I knew the meaning to the word as soon as I read the letters to them.

Alicorn...

I was free, like that I knew it was time to go. To leave the only home I knew and could remember. To speed across oceans with my wings to find the spirits and images of words I had never seen previously. It saddened me greatly but relieved me greatly as well.

So I took off just before sunrise during mid-summer I left. I had never needed to fly so my wings were weak, but my drive for words... truth kept my strength up as I headed east to an adventure that would be one day written on the caves I loved and had depended on.


End file.
